Ella y Él
by Dead shall speak now
Summary: UA. Songfic con la canción Ella y él de Ricardo Arjona. No diré nada sobre el fanfic, sólo lean : R&R plz. SERIOXPILAR


**Aun no puedo creer que estoy aquí subiendo un oneshot! si estuve muerta por más de tres meses!! Bueno, en esta ocasión les traigo un SerioxPilar que me llegó a la mente después de escuchar mi canción favorita de Ricardo Arjona (onda la estaba escuchando y dije... OMG! esta cancion es muy SxP!) Aunque yo sea una fanática del Seriazul, encuentro que igual debemos darles una oportunidad a esta pareja :) Y obviamente respetar los gustos de Akemi, Fotohunter, etc. entre otros fans de Combo Niños que son tan FANS como nosotros aunque tengan otros gustos de pairings. Este fanfic va con todo mi cariño para ustedes y espero que sea de su agrado.**

_Disclaimer:_ Combo Ni... yadda yadda Carlos de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle... yadda yadda Disney XD yadda yadda SIP Animation.

Disclaimer 2: La canción "Ella y Él" no me pertenece... es de el gran Ricardo Arjona (AAAAH!! RICOOO TE AMOOO!!)

**Ella y Él.**

**_*ÉL.- _**Eran exactamente las 00:25hrs. en mi reloj, el pub estaba casi lleno, pero se podía respirar. Estaba sentado en unos sillones, conversando con unos amigos del trabajo. Había terminado nuestra jornada laboral y algunos ya tenían sus vacaciones… así que decidimos salir a celebrar.

Pero que descortés soy… Mi nombre es Serio y vivo en Nueva York. Tengo 20 años, soy alto, tengo el cabello anaranjado y los ojos verdes. Estoy soltero, pero en realidad no estoy preocupado de eso… ya que no he encontrado a ninguna chica que me toque el corazón. Aquí casi todas son rubias teñidas, de piel blanca y sin cerebro. Lo que ando buscando es algo distinto, algo que me haga salir de rutina…

_***ELLA.-**_ Entre a ese extraño pub, lleno de luces que brillaban en la oscuridad, la música de fondo era una mezcla de techno con hip hop… bastante aburrido. A este lugar le falta un toque de sabor tropical.

Disculpen, me llamo Pilar, tengo 19 años. Vengo la Habana. Soy de mediana estatura, piel morena y unos vivos ojos verdes. Lamentablemente no estoy emparejada con alguien, y eso que toda la gente que me conoce me dice que soy bastante bonita.

_Ella es de la habana, él de nueva york  
ella baila en tropicana, a él le gusta el rock  
ella vende besos en un burdel  
mientras él se gradúa en u.c.l.a_

_***ÉL.-**_ Avanza la hora y no sé que hacer, esto se está poniendo aburrido. Ponen una canción que me despierta por completo… esa canción de Ricardo Arjona. La había escuchado una vez en la radio de la oficina donde trabajo. Casi todos la conocían menos yo. Unos de mis amigos salen con sus novias a la pista de baile, mientras yo con mi colega Raffa seguimos conversando… pero mi mente está concentrada en la música.

_***ELLA.-**_ ¡AH! ¡Eso era lo que yo necesitaba! ¡Un poco de vida en este lugar!

Me acerqué al centro de la pista y me encontré con unas amigas que hace tiempo no veía. Eran del teatro de Yucatán. Mi sueño es ser una gran artista, pero no tengo dinero para pagar los estudios universitarios. Si tan sólo conociera a alguien que me pudiera ayudar…

_Ella es medio marxista, él es republicano  
ella quiere ser artista, él odia a los cubanos  
él cree en la estatua de la libertad  
y ella en su vieja habana de la soledad._

Bailar entre mujeres me aburre, además de sentirme un poco… olvídenlo. Así que decidí sentarme en el bar y pedir un trago.

-Un mojito por favor- dije gentilmente al barman con mi coqueta sonrisa.

-… Y una champagne, pero agrega ambas a mi cuenta por favor-

_Él ha comido hamburguesas  
ella moros con cristianos  
él, el champagne con sus fresas  
ella un mojito cubano  
ella se fue de gira a yucatan  
y él de vacaciones al mismo lugar._

Me volteé a ver quien era el que había dicho eso. Era un joven bastante buen mozo. De ojos verdes y cabello anaranjado. Pero se notaba que era uno de esos típicos que se creían lo máximo y que tienen todo el dinero del mundo. Él me miró sin comprender.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó.

-N-no-

No pude evitar tartamudear. Su voz era tan masculina y suave a la vez. Que me dejó como una idiota… y esos ojos…

_Mulata hasta los pies, él rubio como el sol  
ella no habla inglés, y él menos español  
él fue a tomar un trago sin sospechar  
que iba a encontrar el amor en aquel lugar._

_***ÉL.-**_ Era hermosa, la había visto sentarse en el bar y me quedé boquiabierta mientras la miraba. Simplemente hermosa. Era lo que estaba buscando… Raffa me dijo que no perdiera la oportunidad que se me estaba presentando. Y OBVIAMENTE le hice caso. No la perdería, haría lo que fuera por tenerla.

Creo que se molestó un poco por lo que hice, pero al preguntarle ella me negó tímidamente. Yo le sonreí, y ella también. Dios, que sonrisa más hermosa tiene. ¿Me estaba enamorando de esa extraña? ¡Apenas la… no conozco!

-¿De dónde eres?- dije mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de mi coctail.

-Yo soy… de la Habana-

-Vienes de bastante lejos… yo estoy de vacaciones aquí con unos amigos, soy de Nueva York-

-Ya veo… ¡Se acerca la mejor parte de la canción!- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente, me tomó de la mano sin una pizca de vergüenza. -¡Vamos a bailar yankee!-

_Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre  
el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre._

_***ELLA.-**_ Como que de la nada me puse loca. Me encanta esta canción. Y ese nuevo muchacho también. ¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre y dije que me gusta! Parece que estoy bien chalada después de todo… pero a mí que?.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé al centro de la pista. Me acerqué a él un poco.

-¿Sabes bailar salsa?- le pregunté, al parecer se ruborizó un poco.

-Casi nada… y de seguro quedaré empequeñecido contigo- bromeó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Descubrámoslo-

_Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan  
y él se va divorciando del tío sam  
él se refugia en su piel... la quiere para él  
y ella se va olvidando de fidel  
qué sabían lennin y lincoln del amor  
qué saben fidel y clinton del amor...._

_***ÉL.-**_ Casi por arte de magia bailaba casi tan bien como ella. Me sentía lleno de vida en ese mismo momento. Hasta se me llegaban a escapar risas de la locura que tenía en mi interior. La tomé de la cintura coquetamente y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Aún no se tu nombre chico…¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Serio-

-Sí un poco… pero quiero saber tu nombre- me respondió confundida.

-Me llamo Serio… en serio- ella se rió, pero no de burla.

-Ahh… que tonta soy, bueno yo me llamo Pilar-

-¿Cómo?- no había escuchado bien, por lo fuerte de la música.

-¡PILAR!- me dijo un poco más alto.

-¿¡PILAR!? ¿¡DONDE!?- me volteé pensando que iba a chocar con uno de los pilares del pub. Ella estalló en risa.

-¡No tontín! ¡Ese es mi nombre!- **[n/a: sjaksjak LOL]**

Ambos nos miramos mientras bailábamos. Realmente me gusta esta chica desconocida, un tanto loca pero… me encanta.

_Ella se sienta en su mesa, él tiembla de la emoción  
ella se llama teresa y él se llama john  
ella dice hola chico, él contesta hello  
a ella no le para el pico, él dice speak slow_

Decidimos sentarnos un poco a descansar. Miré mi reloj, ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada. Dios, que rápido se pasa el tiempo con Pilar.

_***ELLA.-**_ Me enganché de este tipo. No sé como. Pero lo hice.

Me gusta, y mucho. Pero algo hizo que toda esta magia de una noche desapareciera: La hora del adiós. No nos volveríamos a ver. Tendríamos nuestros números pero… no sería lo mismo. Además él está aquí de vacaciones y tal vez se vaya mañana o… otro día. Él me miró extrañado por mi cambio de ánimo.

-¿Te pasa algo Pilar?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Ya queda poco y… te vas a ir. Tu vives en New York y yo estoy de gira…- el me cerró mis labios con un dedo. Que después deslizó hasta mi mejilla donde también puso el resto de la mano.

_El se guardó su bandera, ella olvidó los conflictos  
él encontró la manera de que el amor salga invicto  
la tomó de la mano y se la llevó  
el yanqui de la cubana se enamoró.  
_

_Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre  
el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre._

_***ÉL.-**_ La estaba besando. Sus labios tenían un sabor único. Especial. Mi corazón latía a 1000 por minuto y mi respiración estaba débil. Ella se encontraba estática, pero pude sentir como de a poco ella iba correspondiendo el beso, hasta aferrarse fuertemente a las puntas de mi cabello. Me separé de ella por falta de aire. Sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunté mientras le secaba las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar.

-No quiero perderte-

La tomé de la mano y salimos del pub. Fuimos a la playa y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba por ahí. La miré a los ojos, una idea había llegado a mi cabeza.

_Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan  
y él se va divorciando del tío sam  
él se refugia en su piel... la quiere para él  
y ella se va olvidando de fidel  
qué sabían lennin y lincoln del amor  
qué saben fidel y clinton del amor...._

-Vivamos juntos, quédate conmigo para siempre Pilar- le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_***ELLA.-**_ Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

-¿Dónde?- le pregunté.

-Tú me dijiste que tu sueño era ser actriz, yo tengo unos amigos en Francia… podríamos ir a vivir a París… juntos- me dijo mientras me tomaba el rostro con sus manos delicadamente.

-…Serio…- sólo pude murmurar su nombre.

-Te amo- me susurró y me volvió a besar y…

*3 Meses más tarde* _***ELLA.-**_

-Ohh gran y hermoso sol que brillas sobre nosotros… ayúdanos- terminé de decir, cuando la directora dijo que era todo por hoy. Opino que la escena de la obra nos quedó bastante buena.

-Hola mi bella actriz- susurró alguien a mi oído mientras me daba un ramo de flores.

-¡Serio!- me volteé y me lancé a sus brazos contenta.

_Ahora viven en Paris  
buscaron tierra neutral  
ella logró ser actriz, él es un tipo normal  
caminan de la mano, calle campos elíseos  
como quien se burla del planeta y sus vicios._

Ahora caminamos por unas de las plazas de París. Tomados de la mano. Serio me había dicho que tenía una gran noticia que darme… yo también le tengo una… ¡de seguro la mía es más grande que la suya!.

-Pilar- dijo de la nada y se detuvo, poniéndose al frente mío.

-Dime ricurita- le dije yo coqueta.

-Verás… ya nos conocemos hace tres meses, me cautivaste desde el primer momento en que te ví, me enamoré de ti… Pilar…- él sacó una caja negra de su bolsillo.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo abriendo la cajita que tenía un anillo de brillantes hermoso.

Me llevé las dos manos a la boca emocionada, no lo podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿De verdad me casaría con él?

-¿Qué me dices?- me preguntó él nervioso, pero sonriendo.

-¿Qué crees tú?- le respondí bromeando.

-Que no- dijo bromeando de nuevo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO TONTIN!- le dije y me lancé a sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios. Después de nuestro beso, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro como siempre lo hacía.

-Yo también te tengo una noticia- le dije susurrando en su oído.

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó ansioso.

-…Vamos a ser tres…-

**oOOoOOoOOo FINITO oOOoOOoOOo**

**Ohhh... debo admitir que me gustó como quedó este oneshot... y ustedes? que opinan? ustedes saben que su opinión es muy importante para mí así que les recuerdo que ese botón de ahí abajo sirve para decirme que te pareció mi fanfic. Hace poco entré al colegio por lo que creo que este año estaré más ausente que el anterior... lo siento, pero es que me propuse subir mis calificaciones en el colegio este año... y estar en el compu me quita tiempo de estudio... ¡pero no no no! seguiré subiendo capis de los longfics y tal vez unos oneshot... solo que mas lento. Espero que me comprendan y que me tengan paciencia. :)**

_~Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable. (Yuuko de xxxHolic)._

NOS VEMOS/LEEMOS LUEGO!! :P


End file.
